Karaoke Night
by Echidna-Rush
Summary: Knuckles, Silver and Jet go to the karaoke bar with Blaze, Wave and Shade. What will happen there and will anything about the girls attract them to the girls more than they are already?
1. Chapter 1- Plans are made

It was a simple night and Silver, Knuckles and Jet were watching T.V. "Guys I'm bored, let's do something!" Silver said in an annoyed way. "There has to be something we could do!"

Jet was on his iPad playing some sort of gambling game. "COME ON BABY! YES JACKPOT!" He put down the iPad and jumped up in the air, happy he won a crap ton of coins.

Knuckles looked at him with a 'seriously' face and walked out of the room, grabbing his phone and calling Shade. "Hey Shade, oh nothing much..."

Silver jumped up when he had an idea. "OMG LETS GO HIT UP THE GIRLS!"

Knuckles Looked at him for a second. "I'll call you back later Shade" then he hung up. "Silver seriously? Why would we do that? At...7:00 at night?"

Silver looked at knuckles for a minute. "The night is young, and so are we!" He grabbed his phone and called Blaze. "Hey Blaze, oh I'm good, how about you? That's good, hey I was wondering if you wanted to gather up Shade and Wave and maybe meet us at the Karaoke Bar on Main?"

Blaze at this time didn't have anything going on except she was hanging out with Shade and Wave at her house. "Hang on, I'll ask. Girls do you wanna meet Silver and whoever he's hanging out with, Probably Jet and Knuckles, at the Karaoke Bar?"

Shade looked at her and shrugged, not really caring what they did, as long as she got to get out and get some fresh air.

Wave thought about it for a minute. "Yeah sure, it sounds fun, besides I'd love to see Jet sing, rumors and myths say that hawks are the best singers, and now that he went through puberty, he doesn't have that screechy voice anymore"

Shade looked at Wave quietly with a look of confusion and slight horror. "I didn't need to know that..."

Wave simply shrugged. "Well now you do"

Blaze took this as a yes. "Alright silver, we're all in, what time did you want us to meet?" Blaze started to think about something she could wear to impress Silver.

Silver thought for a few seconds about the question. "How about 7:30?"

Blaze agreed and hung up. "Okay girls! Let's get ourselves ready, we want to look nice!" She ran off to her room to find a nice outfit, and Wave followed.

"Are you coming Shade?" She looked at the echidna questioningly, who hadn't moved rom her place on the couch"

"No, I'm fine the way I am, if no one likes the way I look then I'll tell them to screw off" she just kept her carefree look on her face.

"Well too bad! You're coming with and finding yourself a nice dress!" She grabbed Shade by the arm and Shade got on her phone quickly, then texted Knuckles. All she typed was SOS. Shortly Knuckles texted back. Hs text said 'they're trying to put u in a dress, r'nt they' she texted back 'yes' and went to look for an outfit.

End of Chapter 1

**Me: End of chapter 1! I don't own any of the Sega characters! Or the iPad, I would have used a different name but it would of been something dumb like the rPad**

**Jet: at least I get the iPad :D**

**Wave: Jet, you do know that that's a minimum piece of technology in our world, right?**

**Jet: SHUT UP WAVE OR YOURE FIRED**

**Silver: woah now! Calm bird brain!**

**Jet: shut it pot head!**

**Silver: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! You're dead Polly!**

**Knuckles: don't make me knock both of you out!**

**Me: CALM! Okay haha, well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Knuckles: do I get to make out with shade?**

**Shade: -hits him-**

**Knuckles: OW! Sorry!**

**Me: we'll see what happens next, chances are...50/50**

**Everyone: Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2- Starting and Screeching

Chapter two

They went to the Karaoke Bar after everyone had dressed up. Blaze wearing a nice purple shirt with black jeans and a black bracelet on her right wrist. She also had on a short amount of purple make up and her hair was down. Wave went with a simple white sundress stained with purple flames at the bottom (like her usual pants) and light purple leggings. She also had on a black wrist watch and a small amount of mascara on. Shade chose some grey jeans and a black top with fluffy short sleeves that only showed a bit of cleavage. She also had her usual headband on except she turned it around so it wouldn't show her Nocturne symbol.

The guys just walked in without clothes, like usual, and sat down at a table next to where the girls sat. Jet took a minute to look at Wave then simply shrugged and said "Nice dress". Wave took this as a complement from Jet because of his cocky attitude and watched a couple of girls singing on stage.

Knuckles smirked and eyed Shade carefully. "So they actually got ya to wear something decent, huh?". Shade looked at him fiercely.

"Are you saying my armor isn't decent?" She scowled at him as she waited for her response.

"Well, it's a little too shiny for my taste, if you really want to impress me show a little more Cleavage here and there" He winked at her as his attitude got a little more flirty towards the Echidna.

"Tell you what, maybe I'll consider that as soon as you stop staring at it anyway" She slapped him on the arm and went to go order some drinks. Knuckles just watched her walk away, with both a blush, a smirk, and a hand on his arm where he got hit.

Silver was staring at Blaze with awe and the look on his face told anyone he was star struck. "Wow Blaze, you look really pretty! I mean...like...REALLY pretty!"

Blaze blushed a little at his remark and simply thanked him sweetly. "Thank you Silver, it's very kind of you to say that, you look rather dashing as well". Knuckles decided to crack another stupid joke as he found the opportunity, besides his perverted piece of mind was getting to him for some reason or another. "Blaze he isn't wearing clothes and his hair is the same as always, so what part of him looks so dashing? What are you lookin' at?" He smirked at her and shade, who had just returned, grabbed knuckles by one of his dreadlocks and pulls him over to a different part of the club. "OW NOT THE DREADLOCKS, THAT HURTS, SHADE! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Knuckles let out screams of pain as the female echidna dragged him roughly by his precious dreadlocks.

Jet was laughing his ass off at this and looked at the others. "Who wants to sing first?" Silver looked at him and remarked. "It's a known fact Knuckles and Shade won't be singing for a while, and if Knuckles does sing his voice will sound pretty bad after Shade is done ripping his Vocal Chords out." The group nodded their agreement as their food and drinks arrived.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna become a famous pop star!" Silver took a bit of a cheese curd as he said his dream with sparkling eyes.

"Silver you just wanna prove you're worth something, I highly doubt you can sing well anyway, we all know hedgehogs have no talent!" Jet growled as he took a drink of his soda. "Birds are the only ones who can sing, we're birds! All birds have good voices, except the young ones or the ones still going through puberty, but as I said I'm done with my puberty now and I can finally speak clearly without making people's ears bleed!"

Silver scowled at Jet and spoke challengingly. "Sing for us right now, you don't have to go up there, but let all of us hear" Jet Mohawk went down a bit, since birds can't blush, Jet shows his emotions through his hair, people just guessed it's a hawk thing.

Jet started to sing a random song he heard on the radio earlier. He started to sing the song Demons by Imagine dragons in a screechy voice that hurt the tables ears.

When the Days are cold and the cards all fold

And the saints we see are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the bloods run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Knuckles came out from behind jet and covered his mouth. "Jet that was great! I think you should be the first to sing! So go up there and show 'em what you got Jet!" Jet smirked proudly.

"Alright knuckles! I think that's a fine idea! What should I sing?" Knuckles simply told him to sing the same song, then Jet went up to sign up for it. Knuckles then turned to the group.

"As soon as the music starts, RUN! Unless you want your ears to bleed" Silver had his head down on the table and he was laughing like he was in pain killers.

"Knuckles, you are a genius! Oh my god he's gonna make a fool out of himself in front of everybody!"

The group looked up at Jet as he stepped onto the stage and opened his mouth to start.

**What's gonna happen next? Is Jet gonna get thrown food at or will he just walk in shame? Will knuckles still have enough of a voice to sing? Will Shade punch knuckles more in one night? And will Silver ever become a famous pop star? Answers: probably both, probably, YES, NO ONE KNOWS! But he will get a chance in the up coming chapters!**

**Jet: I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HAVE A GOOD VOICE! -cries-**

**Me: you were until a reviewer had this idea and I liked it -smiles thoughtfully-**

**Jet: you're a bitch**

**Me: I know**

**Knuckles: -rubs his dreadlocks- I hate you**

**Silver: I think she's very nice, very funny, very awesome, very beautiful and if I continue this list can I please have a happy ending to this story?**

**Me: that's nice Silver, but you'll probably be made fun of a lot, don't worry I'll make sure you have a good time though!**

**Silver: YAY!**

**Everyone: Seeya!**


End file.
